Your Heart's keeper
by X DancingInTheRain X
Summary: Collection of one shots about the growing relationship of Fumino and Oojiro-sensei that I hope will make you smile! Cute and fluffy! ... Obviously I suck at summaries
1. Vocabulary Lesson

_**Hello! Its my first fanfiction about faster than a kiss! I really hope you enjoy it guys! I put my whole heart in it for this first chapter! Tell me if you like it! Any requests and criticisms are kindly accepted. Hope you really enjoy it! PLease read and review! **_

An exasperated Fumino groaned once again while looking at the minuscule writing in the voluminous Oxford Dictionary in front of her. She slammed it close and threw it to the wall with all her might. The 17 year old slightly jumped when she heard a loud shriek from behind her back.

" Hadn't I told you to handle those with care" Oojiro exclaimed suddenly transformed into his sensei mode. He gently took it from the soil as if he was holding a baby bird and dusted it. Kazuma whistled a little surprised.

" I don't remember giving you those as homework" he pointed out. Effectively, he could not comprehend why she had chosen a reference book without any Japanese translation. He acknowledged Fumino's determination for personal study but she did not seem enthusiasm any more. Her head was buried in her arms and her beautiful hair strands formed a curtain preventing Oojiro to have a look at her frustrated face.

" Do you need any help?" the young man asked his wife stroking lightly her head. The long hours of work had washed away all sense of pride in her body and she eagerly accepted.

" Could you explain those words?" she said handling a piece of paper.

The first word on the list was _animosity_

_" _Easy, animosity means a great feeling of hate or towards someone" he added quickly in Shakespeare's language but realised that the lesson was not going to be easy at the sight of Fumino's slightly opened mouth.

" Well, it might be easier if I used an example right? So, I for instance have great animosity for any male standing five feet from you. Understood?" he smiled when he saw Fumino nodding her head with much eagerness happy that she assimilated a brand new word that easily. Oojiro had a quick glance at the next word and frowned. _Juxtapose _wasn't the most easy word in the dictionnary. He began scratching his chin.

" Juxtapose...um...verb that means placing two or more objects side by side for comparisons."

A huge cry of despair was emitted from Fumino's mouth.

" How in the world do you want me to remember all those stuffs?" she exclaimed nearly damaging her husband's eardrums who did not flinch. Sensei being a ...sensei had many tricks under his sleeve and extended his arm to help his sweetheart up. If theory was not enough, he did not mind going to practical. Fumino was a bit surprised to found herself in the bathroom and was bout to protest.

" Sen-sensei, I don't understand the meaning of this" she tried to say. They froze instantly when in front of the mirror.

" What do you see?" he asked.

Fumino began examining their reflection in search of any details but the only thing she could remark was his hand gently holding hers as if it just belong there and the crimson red blush on her cheeks. She couldn't describe THAT to sensei.

" You're not very observant today" he smirked. " I can see that your hair are longer, I' m taller and more muscular, I'm wearing a shirt and you're wearing a dress that by the way could be shorter. Fumino-san, I had just juxtaposed us" he finished by gently nudging her.

" Great, then Juxtapose means spot the difference between two objects" the 17-year old concluded but was slightly taken aback when her teacher shook his head.

" You only have half of the answer!" he pointed out.

Everything went on very quick. Fumino felt her arm being grabbed. Instinctively she closed her eyelids and within a few seconds, could feel his body warm. She snuggled into his chest a bit curious of how the lesson was turning out but she did not complain and welcomed the tight embrace.

" Fumino, open your eyes" he ordered in her ear. She eventually did so and gasped sharply as his face was only a few inches from hers. She once again examined their reflections. The two bodies merged perfectly to form only one breathing in unison. The closer they were, the more the young woman could perceive the differences.

" Juxtapose... spotting the differences between two objects _close to each other_"

" Good!, now let' see the other words" Kazuma said excitedly increasing the space between them to his wife disappointment. She wished she could have stayed in his arms for a little longer.

Oojiro took the paper once again to examine the list for the third time. A crooked smiled appeared on his face making Fumino immediately shiver for an unknown reason.

" I definitely like this one" he whispered then he increased his voice by some more octaves. " The word osculate". He lethargically approached Fumino to en-lace her waist tightly. The stomach full of butterflies, her breathing increased when she felt his husked breath on her neck which he delicately kiss. Then, he started leaving a trail of more forceful kisses along her neck-line. The imprisoned girl sighed with satisfaction aching her neck but could not face his powerful gaze when he lifted his head as she was too embarassed.

" Osculate means pressuring a part of the body as a gesture of affection" he smiled.

Still dazed, she could only nod.

" Th-the ne-next wo-word is de-_deja vu"_ she stuttered.

" You want to learn French when you haven't even mastered English" he snorted jokingly.

" Heh?" was Fumino's brillant reponse.

" Never-mind that. Deja-vu is a noun that describes the sensation that something had already happened in the past".

Once again, Kazuma took advantage of the lesson. Fumino immediately understood the term deja-vu when her sensei started to kiss her neck once again. This time it was less brieve. Kazuma had troubles to stop passing his nose back and forth making her giggles.

" It-it tickles!"

It was not the reaction he has anticipated and decided to ignore.

" I'm completely smitten with you Fumino-san" he whispered softly in her ear.

" What does smitten mean?" she murmured back.

" It means _I love you"_

She replied the same but in Japanese. Her heart was swollen menacing to burst as she was filled with emotions towards him. She could not believe how this personal lesson turned out to be so interesting.. She wished they would be as lively as school so that she would definitely not have any trouble fighting to stay awake.

_**! How was it? flop? I hope not! Please review to tell me how you found it! Chapter 2 is coming soon! Have a nice day/ sweet dreams!**_


	2. Nightmares

**_I'm back with another chapter! I was quietly surprise to see that the FTAK fandom was extremely small! Hope that's gonna change soon! PLease enjoy this one-shot! I hope you'll like them._**

_She was standing in a empty room without any windows and entrance and it took time for Fumino to become aware that the location had suddenly changed. She was now on a rocky cliff whose callused stones were hurting her bare feet. The waves were dangerously crashing on the coast which was hundreds of feet below. The foaming water was dark and unwelcoming but the scariest thing is that the young girl felt a presence. Her hand was suddenly being gently held. She turned to face her companion who smiled whole-heartedly. His body was not in solid state and resembled more a semi-transparent cloud gifted with arms and legs but he was still enveloped with a reassuring aura so she had no problem following his lead till the very end of the cliff. The soul smiled a last time at her and released the hand that he was previously clutching. Without using much power, he pushed her and within some seconds, Fumino's body greeted the icy cold water. She opened her mouth but no sound could be escaped and soon hands grabbed every part of her body and pulled her to the mysterious depths of the sea..._

She slightly jumped off her futon and began to breathe raspily holding her chest. For the past few days, not a single night passed without her having a nightmare. They were everytime different and at the same time equally terrifying ...so terrifying that the young woman preferred lacking sleep than facing them. She was feeling like a child now who suddenly became aware of her surrounding and absolutely needed comfort. Fumino needed to grow up and face her own distressed. Long gone were the days where she could go to her mother's side whenever she was mentally scalped. She was the _mother_ now. Fumino did not need to show her weak side to anyone. She repeated this sentence in her head trying to convince herself. A few tears dropped on her pillow. Why were she making those strange dreams. She tried to muffle her cries not wanting to wake up Teppei or Sensei.

" Fumino, are you okay?"

" Shit" she whispered realising her stupid whining had awaken Kazuma. " Ye-yeah" her voice broke at the lie. She felt his body warm as he snuzzled beside her. Putting his muscular hands around her waist, Kazuma pulled her closer to him.

" Did you have a nightmare?"

" No" she replied trying to push him away.

He passed his fingers around the corner of her eyes.

" So why were you crying?"

" I wasn't" she snapped.

It was obvious for both of them that she was in denial. Kazuma, with only one hand, pressed her head to his chest. She could hear the loud palpitations of his heart.

_Thud Thud Thud Thud_

" I got alarmed when I heard you cry" he confessed making her cheeks burn. She was quiet relived that it was too dark for him to notice that small insignificant detail.

" Its nothing to be bashful for. Having nightmares...its normal. I have some often"

" Really? What were them about?" she interrogated slowly.

" I was giving a class...and suddenly I found myself naked in front of everyone! Scary!" he shivered at the horrible thought and chuckled when she pushed him out of frustration maybe because her nightmares weren't as suggestive as his.

" STOP FOOLING ME!" she whispered yelled.

He excused himself still slightly amused by her reaction then regained his composure. He began searching for the wisest words he could. Oojiro quiet had a talent for that.

" I have dreams and I have nightmares. I overcame my nightmares because of my dreams" he said more seriously this time cupping her soft cheek which was damped with tears.

" I dreamt of you last night" she whispered as her cheeks once again coloured themselves and Oojiro had to use all his will-power to refrain for making any suggestive joke and instead let her carried on without any interruption that could owe him a good punch in the stomach.

" You were beside me walking on the beach then you left abruptly telling me you were going to come back...you never did"

He enclosed their embrace as a gesture of comfort that realising that maybe she did not entrust her completely.

" I'm going to stay by your side as long as you want me to" he murmured.

" Sensei, don't tell me you keep reading young adult vampire romance novels behind my back again" her tone was a little scolding and it was much in contrast with her smiling face. She tried to hide it but the words he used some moments ago had healed her insecurity. Her husband kept talking to her for some quiet time now trying his best to cheer her up until he decided that the it was time for her to go to sleep.

" No" she replied like a sulky child which was not her usual demeanour.

" Fumino-san, tomorrow's school"

" What if I have _them_ again" she said referring to her chimaera.

" You won't, and if you really do, then I shall wake you up"

She was so tired, she accepted that lame coax without much protestation. She yawned uncontrollably then fell in the arms of Morpheus.

Kazuma stared at her body for what he thought was a long time. Her breathing was regular and her chest went up and down in a normal tempo. It seemed stupid but her innocent face made his stomach fluster. He carefully removed some strands of hair off her eyes. His fingers lingered at her cheek delicately tracing circles with his thumb. His consciousness was shouting at him to let her off, telling that he was too near of her _sleeping student_ but he remained at her side as he could not detached his eyes from Fumino's beautiful face slightly illuminated by the street light emitted from the window. Teppei too was sleeping peacefully._ His family._

_"_ Sleep well my darling. Dream a little about me" he whispered to a Fumino already in a calm slumber.

_**I hope i wasn't out of character :/ ! well did you enjoy it! Please spare some minutes of your day to make me happy by clickling the lonely button below! Any constructive crtisism is mostly welcome! thanks for all the persons who subscribed to that story and for my reviewer :D**_


End file.
